


Oops... Cześć.

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou skinął głową powoli. Nie pozwolę ci zniknąć, powtórzył w myślach.</p><p>– Słuchaj, może mógłbyś dać mi swój numer… – zaczął, gdy w jego słowa wdarł się radosny okrzyk:</p><p>– Tato!</p><p>Harry odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się. W ich stronę biegło roześmiane dziecko. Chłopiec miał na oko jakieś siedem lat, ciemną czuprynkę i wielkie oczy. Zatrzymał się przy ich stoliku i – ku zaskoczeniu Louisa – wtulił się ufnie w bok jego towarzysza. Brunet pogłaskał go po głowie, odgarniając włosy z czoła, po czym popatrzył na Lou i powiedział:</p><p>– Louis, poznaj mojego syna, Costę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops... Cześć.

 

Kiedy zobaczył go w tym centrum handlowym, na początku nie mógł uwierzyć, że to naprawdę Harry. Ten sam Harry? To nie tak, że zapomniał, jak on wygląda. Właściwie, wręcz przeciwnie – w końcu nie na darmo nosił jego zdjęcie w portfelu już od jakichś dziesięciu lat, prawda? Pamiętał każdy najmniejszy szczegół jego twarzy, zaczynając od ciemnych loczków, poprzez szarozielone oczy, a kończąc na uroczych dołeczkach w policzkach. I, cóż, ten mężczyzna  _naprawdę_  wyglądał jak Harry. A jednocześnie zupełnie inaczej. Był zdecydowanie wyższy (niezbyt zaskakujące, zawsze rósł jak na drożdżach) i postawniejszy, jego rysom brakowało tej dziecięcej niewinności, włosy miały nieco ciemniejszy odcień i opadały delikatnymi falami aż na ramiona. Bardzo szczupły, ale ciemne rurki uwydatniały ładnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie nóg. Tego stroju dopełniał luźny, szary sweter i krzyżyk, z którym Harry nigdy się nie rozstawał. To właśnie ten krzyżyk upewnił go w tym, że to jednak  _musi_  być jego Harry – nosił go zawsze, odkąd tylko pamiętał.

Louis stał pod filarem niczym zamrożony. Nie mógł zdecydować, jak powinien się zachować. Przywitać się? Chciałby. Nawet bardzo, ale czy to nie będzie, no, nie wiem…  _dziwne_? Po latach nieodzywania się do siebie nawzajem? Minęło już tyle czasu, od kiedy widział go po raz ostatni. To było jakoś pod koniec liceum, niedługo po tym, jak zerwali. Czy też raczej, po tym, jak zerwali ostatecznie, bo do tamtej pory zawsze w końcu do siebie wracali. Ale nie wtedy. I to nie tak, że Louis za późno zrozumiał, że to błąd. To nie tak, że dotarło do niego, że powinien był walczyć o Harry'ego kiedy jeszcze mógł. Nie tak, że wciąż trzymał blisko siebie wszystkie pamiątki po ich związku, włącznie z tym maleńkim zdjęciem w portfelu, bo za nim tęsknił. Że był chory na samą myśl, że Harry jest teraz z kimś innym i już o nim nie myśli. Że wciąż go kochał. Zupełnie nie tak.

Ach, no, dobra, macie go.

 _Nie powinieneś na nowo wpychać się do jego życia,_ mówił jakiś cichy głosik w jego głowie i Louis wyjątkowo się z nim zgadzał, choć nie przyszło mu to łatwo. Ale pomogło zadecydować o… nie, to nie była ucieczka. Skąd. Co najwyżej… o… odwrót taktyczny! Tak. To dobre określenie. W każdym razie, podjął decyzję i już miał wcielić ją w życie, wycofując się niepostrzeżenie do jednego ze sklepów, kiedy kilkanaście metrów od niego rozległ się okrzyk:

– Louis? Louis Tomlinson? Boże, nie wierzę! Hej, Louis, to ja, Harry!

Louis przeklął w myślach, ale okłamywałby samego siebie, gdyby stwierdził, że zasmucił go fakt, że został zauważony.  _Los tak chciał_. Harry już zbliżał się do niego szybkim krokiem, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, unosząc dłoń w pozdrowieniu.

– Kopę lat, Styles – stwierdził.

– Nie da się ukryć. To już chyba z dziesięć, co? Na początku cię nie poznałem – zaczął trajkotać Harry. – Farbowałeś włosy? Są jaśniejsze.

– Serio? – zdziwił się Louis, chwytając za jeden ze swoich kosmyków i przyglądając mu się badawczo. – Może to od słońca – zastanowił się, czując jednocześnie dziwne ciepło na myśl o tym, że Harry wciąż pamiętał, jakiego koloru były jego włosy.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się z zażenowaniem.

– Przepraszam. To musiało zabrzmieć dziwnie. Najpierw…

– …mówisz, potem myślisz – dopowiedział szatyn. – Wiem. Pamiętam. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Nigdy nie przeszkadzało.

– Oj, czasem przeszkadzało – zauważył Harry. – Narzekałeś, przyznaj.

– To było tylko przekomarzanie się – parsknął Lou.

– Rodzaj flirtu? – spytał loczek, zabawnie poruszając brwiami.

To wręcz śmiesznie absurdalne, że po tak długiej przerwie wciąż czuł się w jego towarzystwie tak swobodnie. Louis westchnął w duchu. Żałował tych straconych dziesięciu lat. Powinien był bardziej się starać.

– Nie potwierdzę i nie zaprzeczę – odparł tajemniczo.

– To na ogół oznacza  _tak_  – skomentował brunet. – Mam rację?

– Pozwolę ci samemu rozwiązać tę zagadkę. To może być…  _ciekawe doświadczenie_.

Harry ze śmiechem lekko uderzył go w pierś.

– Nie wierzę. Ty mnie  _podrywasz_.

– Zdaje ci się – zbagatelizował Louis.

– Nie sądzę – wymamrotał Harry, mrużąc oczy. – Przechodziłem już przez to, kilka razy. Znam twoje metody. Ewidentnie flirtujesz.

– Miałbyś coś przeciwko? – palnął Lou nim zdążył pomyśleć.

– Pewnie powinienem… – zamyślił się loczek, po czym puścił mu oczko.  _Jakim cudem wytrzymałem z dala od ciebie tyle lat_ , jęknął Louis w duchu. – No, to może opowiesz mi, co u ciebie? Masz kogoś?

To pytanie było tak bezpośrednie, że automatycznie rozbudziło w Louisie nadzieję.

Pokręcił głową.

– Nie, już od dawna nie. A ty?

Harry skrzywił się.

– To trochę skomplikowane. Ale… nie. Nie do końca. Hmm, czym się zajmujesz? Zawsze chciałeś być piosenkarzem. Udało się?

 _Nie do końca._ To nie brzmiało najlepiej. I ta szybka zmiana tematu… Lou roześmiał się, nieco sztucznie, to fakt.

– Nie, niestety nie. Uczę w szkole muzycznej, parę przecznic stąd.

Oczy Harry'ego zabłysły.

– Więc jakoś udało ci się spleść swoje życie z muzyką.

– No, chyba tak – przyznał, zastanawiając się, do czego on zmierza. – Dzieciaki to pojętni uczniowie.

– Kurczę. Jestem z ciebie dumny, Lou – oznajmił cicho, wywołując u Louisa szybsze bicie serca. – Wiesz, że zawsze ci kibicowałem, prawda?

– Wiem – mruknął. – Wiem… – Po chwili milczenia spytał: – A ty? Co robisz?

– Nic specjalnego – wzruszył ramionami Harry. – Piszę.

– Jesteś pisarzem? – zainteresował się szatyn.

– Chciałoby się – zaśmiał się tamten. – Nieee. Pracuję w gazecie, wiesz. Pod pseudonimem, oczywiście.

– Och. Więc… możliwe, że czytałem twoje artykuły i o tym nie wiedziałem?

Harry znów zaśmiał się słodko, wyzwalając w Louisie niewysłowioną tęsknotę. _Cholera_.

– Wątpię. Piszę głównie o weselach… i tego typu eventach. Nic ciekawego.

– Hmm.

Louis postanowił zaraz po powrocie do domu uważnie prześledzić wszystkie londyńskie rubryki ze sprawozdaniami ze ślubów.

– Usiądziemy? – zaproponował, wskazując na jeden ze stolików w pobliskiej kawiarni. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby kogoś szukał, po czym skinął głową.

Całkiem zabawne, że rozmawiało im się tak dobrze, jakby nie widzieli się może dwa dni. Na pewno nie dziesięć lat.  _Jak mogłem pozwolić takiemu facetowi odejść?,_ zastanawiał się Lou, wpatrując się w siedzącego naprzeciw niego mężczyznę, który, gestykulując żywo, opowiadał mu o swojej pracy, znajomych… Musiał naprawdę się wysilać, by być skupionym na słowach Harry'ego, zamiast dać całkowicie pochłonąć się obserwowaniu w zachwycie jego ożywionej, pełnej emocji twarzy. Nawet jeśli do tej pory starał się przed tym bronić, teraz został pokonany.  _Kochał_  tego gościa, kochał go całym sobą. I tym razem, kiedy los znów splótł ze sobą ich drogi, nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo się poddać.

 _Nie pozwolę ci zniknąć na kolejne dziesięć lat_ , pomyślał stanowczo.

Dźwięk nadchodzącego smsa wyrwał go z letargu. Drgnął lekko, zaskoczony.

– Momencik – przeprosił swojego towarzysza, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni i zerkając na wyświetlacz.

 

> _from: Lotts_
> 
> _sent: 27.10.22, 15:42_
> 
> _received: 27.10.22, 15:43_
> 
> _czy ty nie masz zegarka? miałeś być w domu o DWUNASTEJ. rusz swoją leniwą dupę!_
> 
>  

– Oops – wyrwało mu się.

– Cześć – odparł Harry, machając mu lekko nad stołem.

Dla kogoś z zewnątrz wyglądałoby to kompletnie bez sensu i od czapy, ale Louisie zamarło serce. Nie bez powodu na prawym przedramieniu wytatuował sobie słówko: _Oops!_ _._  Tak się poznali. To było pierwsze, co powiedział do niego Harry, gdy wpadli na siebie w szkolnej toalecie wiele lat temu. A on odpowiedział mu właśnie: _Cześć_. To taka drobna rzecz, niemal niewarta uwagi.

A jednak Harry  _pamiętał_.

– Muszę już iść, niestety – stwierdził powoli. – Moja siostra się niepokoi.

– Lottie? – zgadł loczek z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie ma sprawy. Pozdrów ode mnie swoją mamę, dobrze?

– J-jasne – odpowiedział przez ściśnięte gardło. Jego mama  _uwielbiała_  Harry'ego. Kiedyś, gdy byli mniejsi… Cóż. Zawsze traktowała go jak drugiego syna, a kiedy zaczęli się spotykać, została ich największym kibicem, exe quo z mamą Stylesa. – U-ucieszy się. Ona, no… chyba za tobą tęskni – odważył się wyznać.

– Nie dziwi mnie to – oznajmił Harry łagodnie. – Moja za tobą też. Była załamana, kiedy my… wiesz.

Lou skinął głową powoli.  _Nie pozwolę ci zniknąć_ , powtórzył w myślach.

– Słuchaj, może mógłbyś dać mi swój numer… – zaczął, gdy w jego słowa wdarł się radosny okrzyk:

– Tato!

Harry odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się. W ich stronę biegło roześmiane dziecko. Chłopiec miał na oko jakieś siedem lat, ciemną czuprynkę i wielkie oczy. Zatrzymał się przy ich stoliku i – ku zaskoczeniu Louisa – wtulił się ufnie w bok jego towarzysza. Brunet pogłaskał go po głowie, odgarniając włosy z czoła, po czym popatrzył na Lou i powiedział:

– Louis, poznaj mojego syna, Costę.

Czas jakby na chwilę się zatrzymał.

_Louis, poznaj mojego syna, Costę._

_Poznaj mojego syna._

_Mojego syna._

_Syna._

Teraz dostrzegł podobieństwo. Tęczówki chłopaka miały ten sam odcień zieleni, co Harry'ego. Miał ten sam nos, ten sam uśmiech i… te samo dołeczki. Był jego małą kopią.

Czy też raczej  _synem_.

Costa wyciągnął do niego swoją drobną dłoń.

– Cześć, proszę pana! – zawołał wesoło. – Jestem Costa.

– Hmm, cześć, Costa – odpowiedział Louis, szybko maskując szok. – Miło cię poznać. Mam na imię Louis.

–  _Ten_  Louis? – chłopiec popatrzył pytająco na Harry'ego, który zarumienił się lekko.

– Emm, tak – wymamrotał, po czym zwrócił się do szatyna: – Opowiadałem mu kiedyś o tobie, hmmm.

– Tak! – potwierdził Costa. – Tata ma całe mnóstwo mpfhhpm-

Nie dane mu było skończyć, bo ojciec szybko zasłonił mu usta dłonią, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

 _Interesujące_ , pomyślał Lou.

– Louis, pytałeś o coś, o ile się nie mylę? – zauważył szybko Harry.

– Chciałem poprosić cię o… numer – odparł on.

– Jasne. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął ze stojaka jedną z serwetek i nabazgrał na niej rząd cyferek, po czym podał Louisowi. – Dzwoń śmiało.

– Dzięki.

– Idziemy już? – zainteresował się Costa.

– Tak, tak, już najwyższa pora – stwierdził Harry. – Pożegnaj się ładnie.

– Pa, Louis!

–  _Costa_.

– …panie Louis?

Mimo ogólnego zdezorientowania, Lou nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

–  _Louis_  pasuje idealnie – oznajmił.

– Lubię cię – podsumował chłopiec. – Nie tak, jak tata, ale… Tato, znowu to robisz! – zauważył z wyrzutem, gdy Harry próbował ponownie zakryć mu usta.

– Ja tylko… Musimy iść. Do zobaczenia, Lou – rzucił i pochylił się lekko do przodu, tak, jakby miał zamiar pocałować go na pożegnanie, ale zawahał się i w końcu jedynie odciągnął mu grzywkę do tyłu. _Tak, jak zawsze robił, gdy jeszcze byli parą._

Louis obserwował Harry'ego i Costę, gdy oddalali się w stronę schodów ruchomych. W pewnym momencie chłopiec wyciągnął do ojca rękę, a ten ujął ją z czułością, głaszcząc małego po głowie. Serce Lou ścisnęło się lekko. Siedział jeszcze długo w tym samym miejscu, mimo że powinien wracać do domu i stawić czoła gniewowi swojej siostry. Nie umiał się jednak ruszyć.

Spotkał miłość swojego życia i, być może, dostał drugą szansę. Mógł odzyskać Harry'ego. Pozostawał tylko jeden znak zapytania.

Harry miał  _dziecko_.

 

~*~

 

Wpatrywał się w cyfry już kolejną godzinę, nie mogąc się zdecydować.

Minął tydzień od jego spotkania z Harrym, a on wciąż nie miał odwagi, by do niego zadzwonić. Coś ciągle go powstrzymywało. To było niecodzienne. Louis nie miał w zwyczaju  _bać się_. Tym razem jednak… Obawiał się, że znów wszystko zniszczy. Nie umiałby przejść przez to drugi raz. I nie umiałby skazać na to Harry'ego. Wiedział od Nialla, że pozbieranie się po tym rozstaniu było dla loczka bardzo trudne. Bo nawet jeśli ciągle ranili siebie nawzajem i po prostu nie chcieli ciągnąć już tego dłużej, nie można tak po prostu z dnia na dzień przestać kogoś kochać. Tym bardziej, jeśli wcześniej ta osoba przez wiele lat była twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Więc… nie, nie chciał zranić tak Harry'ego po raz drugi. Ale musiał chociaż _spróbować_  go odzyskać.

– Ach, walić to – wymamrotał i wystukał numer Stylesa, po czym kliknął zieloną słuchawkę.

– Mm… halo? – rozległo się po drugiej stronie.

– Umm… Hej, Harry. Pomyślałem, że jest sobota i może chciałbyś się, no, wiesz, spotkać. Czy coś.

Na chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza. Louis denerwował się jak nastolatka przed swoją pierwszą randką, z trudem powstrzymując się przed obgryzaniem paznokci. W końcu jego rozmówca odezwał się pełnym skruchy głosem:

– Mój Boże, przepraszam cię, Lou, naprawdę nie mogę dzisiaj…

 _Och_.

– Nie, nie ma sprawy, ja tylko…

– Zadzwonili do mnie z pracy, muszę tam zaraz biec, a nawet nie mam z kim zostawić Costy, nikt nie ma czasu, ja już nie mam pojęcia, co mam robić, przecież nie zostawię go samego, potrzebuję opiekunki, może znasz jakąś? Och, przepraszam, to głupie pytanie, przecież nie potrzebujesz żadnej opiekunki, ja… Cholera.

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko. Harry, gdy panikował, gadał jak najęty, dostawał istnego słowotoku. Miło wiedzieć, że niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

– Weź oddech – poprosił.

– Przepraszam cię, Lou, sam nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Ja po prostu… Kurde, nie mogę zostawić…

– Spokojnie, hej, myszko, uspokój się – powiedział szatyn, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Nazwał Harry'ego tym samym przezwiskiem, którego używał wobec niego, gdy byli parą. Przez całe dziesięć lat nie powiedział tak do  _nikogo_ , a teraz, ni stąd, ni zowąd… Holender.

Musiał szybko zamaskować czymś tę gafę.

– Tak się składa, że mam niezłą opiekunkę.

– Masz? – zdziwił się Harry, ale w jego głosie słychać było nutkę nadziei.

– Mhm. Podobno jest dobra w te klocki. Nazywa się Louis Tomlinson.

Loczek przez chwilę nic nie mówił.

– Louis… – wymamrotał w końcu. – Nie mogę prosić cię, żebyś porzucał swoje plany i pilnował mojego syna. Jest sobota, ty na pewno…

– Och, proszę cię – prychnął Lou. – Nie mam  _nic_  do roboty, chętnie wpadnę i zajmę się Costą.

– Jesteś pewny?… – Wyraźnie słychać było, że on  _nie jest_.

– Daj spokój, Harry. Nie ufasz mi? Mam szóstkę młodszego rodzeństwa.  _Naprawdę_ wiem, jak układać te klocki.

Harry westchnął.

– W porządku. Kiedy mógłbyś… no, wiesz…

– Zaraz?

Szybko zanotował adres bruneta i zerwał się z krzesła. Nie mieszkali zbyt daleko, ale rzadko zapuszczał się w tamtą część miasta, więc nic dziwnego, że nie spotkali się ani razu przez te lata. Harry mieszkał w niewielkim szeregowcu z maleńkim ogródkiem, w którym Louis zauważył piaskownicę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym wbiegł po schodkach i zadzwonił do drzwi. Otworzyły się niemal od razu.

– Louis! – zawołał radośnie Costa, niespodziewanie przytulając się do jego nóg. Mężczyzna z zaskoczeniem poklepał go po plecach.

– Hmm, ciebie też miło widzieć – wymamrotał. Na korytarzu pojawił się Harry.

– Och, Boże, Lou, ratujesz mi dupę – powiedział i Louis przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że rzuci mu się na szyję. Jednak nie zrobił tego.

– Tato, ja wciąż tu jestem – zauważył chłopczyk z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem.

– Cicho tam, powiedziałem…  _kuper_.

– Mhm, jasne – parsknął Costa, oddalając się do jednego z pokoi.

– Twój kuper? – zapytał Lou. Po jego wargach błąkał się uśmiech. Cóż, o  _kuprze_ Harry'ego mógł powiedzieć całkiem sporo. Loczek chyba pomyślał o tym samym, bo zarumienił się lekko.

– Dziękuję ci jeszcze raz – powiedział. – Nie wiem, co bym zrobił… Ja trochę…

– Zaczynałeś wpadać w histerię – uzupełnił Louis. – Wciąż pamiętam ten ton, mały.

Okej. Może to przezwisko było bardziej adekwatne, gdy Harry był niższy. Teraz przewyższał go o głowę. A jednak… Lou nadal chciał, by był jego  _małym,_ jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Czy Harry też tego chciał? Jedyną wskazówką był coraz czerwieńszy rumieniec.

– Wiem. Ja po prostu jestem trochę… nadopiekuńczy. Matka Costy… – urwał, jakby uświadomił sobie, że powiedział zbyt wiele. – Muszę już iść. Połóż go przed ósmą, w porządku?

– Jasne – skinął głową Louis.

– Dziękuję, za wszystko – szepnął Harry i przytulił go krótko, nim wyszedł.

Louis przez chwilę jeszcze stał w tym samym miejscu, zastanawiając się, co właściwie się wydarzyło, po czym jednak wzruszył ramionami i skierował się do pokoju, z którego dobiegały go odgłosy jakiejś bajki.

– No, dobra. Co robimy? – zagadnął, opierając się o framugę.

Costa oderwał wzrok od telewizora i uśmiechnął się do niego, ukazując te wyjątkowe dołeczki.

– Możemy się w coś pobawić – zaproponował.

– Pewnie – zgodził się Lou, zastanawiając się, co chłopiec wymyśli. Wątpił, by interesowały go takie zabawy, jak jego młodsze siostry. – Co proponujesz?

– Hmmm… – zastanowił się Costa. – Chowany – zadecydował w końcu.

Louis uśmiechnął się. Dawniej to była jedna z ulubionych gier jego i jego przyjaciół, w tym Harry'ego.

– Nie wiedziałem, że ta zabawa wciąż jest popularna.

– Tata się ze mną bawi – wyjaśnił chłopczyk. – Ty kryjesz – dodał. – Umiesz liczyć do dwudziestu? – zapytał. – Jeśli nie, to możesz policzyć dwa razy do dziesięciu.

Mężczyzna z trudem utrzymał powagę.

– Spróbuję – obiecał, rozbawiony. – Chowaj się. Widzimy się wkrótce.

– Oj, nie byłbym tego taki pewny – parsknął Costa, po czym wybiegł z pokoju.

– Raz, dwa, trzy – zaczął liczyć Louis.

Dziwne. Kiedy obudził się rano, nie wiedział nawet, czy odważy się zadzwonić do Harry'ego.

– …pięć, sześć, siedem, osiem…

Tymczasem wylądował tutaj, w jego domu. Bawiąc się z jego synem w chowanego.

– …dziewięć, dziesięć, jedenaście…

Sama myśl, że jego maleńki Harry ma dziecko była dość porażająca.

– …dwanaście, trzynaście…

Może byłoby to mniej dziwaczne, gdyby Costa był mniej podobny do ojca. Tymczasem wyglądał jak mała kopia bruneta. Albo po prostu jak Harry te dwadzieścia lat temu, gdy się poznali.

– …czternaście, piętnaście, szesnaście…

Louis patrzył na niego i widział w nim jego tatę. Jak pokręcone to było?

– …siedemnaście, osiemnaście…

Ale chłopiec był jednocześnie tak wesoły, otwarty i ufny.

– …dziewiętnaście, dwadzieścia.

I Louis czuł, że, gdyby tylko Harry mu pozwolił, mógłby pokochać go jak własne dziecko.

– Pałka, zapałka, dwa kije, kto się nie schowa, ten kryje! Szukam! – zawołał, otwierając oczy.

Musiał przyznać, że nie docenił Costy. Spodziewał się, że mały będzie w to tak samo słaby jak jego ojciec, ale wyglądało na to, że się pomylił, bo odnalezienie kryjówki chłopca okazało się nie lada wyzwaniem. Przez pierwsze dwie rundy jakoś dawał radę, ale za trzecim razem musiał się poddać. Uradowany Costa wyskoczył wtedy z jednej z szafek kuchennych i odtańczył taniec zwycięstwa, wywołując na twarzy swojego opiekuna szeroki uśmiech. Ten wieczór generalnie był pasmem zwycięstw młodszego Stylesa. Podczas zabawy w berka przyprawił Louisa o ciężką zadyszkę, a potem ograł go w chińczyka i monopol. W głębi ducha Lou uznał, że tak mogłoby być codziennie. Ten malec wnosił po prostu do otoczenia tyle radości, że… że…

– Co jemy na kolację? – zapytał Costa z entuzjazmem, kiedy po raz kolejny wykupił wszystkie ulice Louisa i tym samym wygrał.

– Hmm… Muszę cię ostrzec, że nie jestem najlepszym kucharzem – powiedział Lou.

– To może kanapki? – zaproponował chłopczyk ze śmiechem.

– Kanapki to niezła opcja – zadecydował szatyn i pozwolił pociągnąć się do kuchni.

Może i kanapki nie są skomplikowaną potrawą, ale i tak obaj nieźle upaćkali się przy robieniu ich. Po posiłku Louis uznał, że chyba czas na kąpiel, sceptycznie przyglądając się wymazanej keczupem twarzy dziecka.

– Wiem, co mawiają – komentował, napuszczając wody do wanny. – Że dzieci mogą być albo czyste, albo szczęśliwe. Sam byłem w twoim wieku, hah. Ale dzisiaj musimy zrobić wyjątek, bo twój tata dostanie zawału, jeśli tak cię zobaczy, keczupowy potworku.

–  _Keczupowy potworek?_ – zachichotał Costa, umyślnie jeszcze bardziej rozmazując sos po swojej twarzy.

– No, jasne – zaśmiał się Lou. – Truskawkowy czy waniliowy? – zapytał, wyciągając w kierunku dziecka dwie butelki płynu do kąpieli.

– A mogą być oba? – zielona oczka chłopca zalśniły.

– Hmm, a to nie wybuchnie? – zażartował Louis.

– Oj tam! – machnął dłonią Costa. – Potem się będziemy martwić.

– Jesteś taki podobny do taty – stwierdził mężczyzna, na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół rozczulony. – Poradzisz sobie sam?

– Och, proszę cię. Jestem już duży – zauważył chłopczyk.

– Wiem, wielkoludzie – parsknął Louis. – W takim razie ty się kąp, a ja pójdę posprzątać w kuchni. Boże, nie wierzę, że właśnie to powiedziałem.

Costa zaśmiał się wdzięcznie i przy tym akompaniamencie Lou ruszył w stronę pobojowiska, jakim stała się kuchnia.

Od dziecka on i sprzątanie byli pojęciami wykluczającymi się wzajemnie. Teraz jednak… Porządkowanie bałaganu, który zrobili wspólnie z  _synem Harry'ego_  było całkiem przyjemne, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało. I choć było ryzykowne stwierdzenie, Louis czuł, że mógłby robić to już codziennie. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to kompletną zmianę przyzwyczajeń.

Paręnaście minut później, gdy kuchnia nie wyglądała już jak pole walki, Costa wyłonił się z łazienki, ubrany w słodką piżamkę ze słonikiem. Louis ledwie powstrzymał się od jęku.  _Pamiętał_  tę piżamkę. Harry dostał ją od jego mamy na siódme urodziny!… Aż dziwne, że ją zatrzymał.

– Obejrzałbym jakąś bajkę – stwierdził chłopiec, przywracając go do rzeczywistości. Lou zerknął na zegarek. Było chwilę po siódmej.

– No, dobrze. Ale niezbyt długą, okej? Obiecałem twojemu tacie, że pójdziesz spać przed ósmą.

– Czego tata nie widzi, to go nie zaboli – stwierdził filozoficznie Costa, podając opiekunowi pudełko z płytą. Mężczyzna rzucił okiem na okładkę.  _Gdzie jest Nemo._ O, rany. To był tak stary film… Oglądali go kiedyś z Harrym, dawno temu.

– Lubisz ją? – zapytał mimochodem, włączając DVD.

– Tata ją uwielbia – wyjaśnił mały. – Kojarzy mi się z nim.

 _Och_ , pomyślał Louis.  _Wiesz, to tak, jak mi._

 

~*~

 

Fotografię na ścianie zauważył gdzieś koło sceny z wulkanem i potem już nie mógł skupić się na oglądaniu. Wpatrywał się uparcie w roześmianą twarz młodej kobiety, spoglądającą na niego zza szybki. Miała długie, jasne włosy i wielkie oczy. Tak samo wielkie jak Costa, więc nietrudno było domyślić się,  _kogo_  przedstawia zdjęcie.

Nie po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich dni zastanawiał się, kim jest matka Costy. Z jednej strony, Harry powiedział, że z nikim się nie spotyka. Z drugiej – miał syna. Co to znaczyło? Rozwiedli się? A może wcale nie byli małżeństwem? Ale skoro nie byli razem, czemu jej zdjęcie wisiało w salonie? I gdzie ta kobieta była teraz, gdy Harry nie miał z kim zostawić dziecka?

Była ładna. Naprawdę ładna, żeby nie powiedzieć – piękna. Louis poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Cóż. Na pewno nie mógł jej dorównać. To byłoby śmieszne, gdyby próbował chociaż się do niej przyrównywać. Trochę go to irytowało, ale jednocześnie wywoływało smutek.

Harry zasługiwał na to, co najlepsze.

– Skończyło się – zauważył chłopczyk. Musiał widzieć, że jego myśli odpłynęły.

– Ach, tak – wymamrotał i wstał, by wyłączyć odtwarzacz.

– Patrzyłeś na mamę? – zapytał Costa, lecz tak naprawdę było to bardziej stwierdzenie.

Więc miał rację. To jego matka… Nie czuł się zaskoczony. Może trochę przygnębiony.

 _Harry zasługuje na najlepsze_ , przypomniał sam sobie.

– Costa… – zaczął łagodnie. – Jaka jest twoja mama?

Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie pamiętam jej zbyt dobrze. Poszła do nieba, kiedy byłem mały – powiedział. – Tata mówi, że ciągle się uśmiechała i że… że byłem jej oczkiem w głowie.

Wyglądał, jakby bardzo potrzebował, żeby ktoś go w tym momencie przytulił. A Louis… Louis miał ochotę dać sobie w twarz. Po jaką cholerę go o to pytał? Tylko sprawił mu przykrość. Jego matka  _umarła_. Nie wiedział o tym, owszem. Ale i tak powinien być bardziej przewidujący. Przecież to tylko dziecko… Przysunął się nieco bliżej, a Costa wtulił się w niego niemal od razu.

– Chyba… chyba chciałbym ją pamiętać – wyznał cicho.

– Tak mi przykro… – szepnął Lou.

– Dlaczego? Przecież nie odeszła daleko. Tata mówi, że cały czas jest obok i patrzy na nas, wiesz? Pilnuje, żeby nie stała nam się krzywda. I… żebym był grzeczny, przypuszczam. Jest lepsza niż święty Mikołaj – pochwalił. – Kiedy kogoś kochamy, on nigdy nie odchodzi. Babcia też tak mówi.

– Mama twojej mamy?

Costa skrzywił się nieznacznie, po czym westchnął.

– Nie. Babcia Anne. Druga babcia mnie nie lubi.

– Co? Jak to? – zdziwił się Louis. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby go nie lubić? Costa miał charyzmę Harry'ego i jego uroczą nieporadność. Nie dało się go nie kochać. Był stworzony do kochania.

– Mówi, że tato zmarnował mamie życie. Że przez niego umarła – wyjaśnił chłopiec. – Nie lubię się z nią spotykać. Tata jest potem bardzo smutny.

– Co za… – Tym razem w porę ugryzł się w język. Nie powinien przeklinać przy dziecku. – Niemiła kobieta, podsumowując.

– Mhm – zgodził się Costa. – Wolałbym, żeby była jak babcia Anne – dodał smutno.

Brak akceptacji potrafi być bardzo niebezpieczny, tym bardziej w przypadku najbliższych. Louis co nieco o tym wiedział.

– Nie przejmuj się nią – powiedział cicho, mierzwiąc mu ciemną czuprynkę. – Jestem pewny, że moja mama by cię pokochała. –  _Tak samo, jak pokochała twojego tatę_ , dodał w myślach.

– Tak myślisz? – upewnił się mały.

– Tak – potwierdził on, wyciągając z kieszeni portfel i wyjmując z niego małe zdjęcia swojej rodziny. – To ona, a to moje rodzeństwo. Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy i Phoebe… to bliźniaczki… oraz Doris i Ernest. Też bliźniaki.

– Masz dużą rodzinę – skomentował Costa. – Też bym chciał mieć siostrę – stwierdził z żalem, po czym zmarszczył czółko. – A gdzie twój tata? – spytał.

Louis zacisnął usta, ale po chwili zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– Mój tata jest trochę jak twoja babcia.

– Nie lubi cię? – zapytał chłopczyk, szczerze zmartwiony.

– Ale ja się tym nie przejmuję, już nie. Skoro mnie nie chce, to znaczy, że na mnie nie zasłużył, wiesz? – popatrzył chłopcu w oczy.

– Ale nie lubisz go.

– Niezbyt.

– Czyli mogę nie lubić mojej babci? – spytał Costa.

– Myślę, że możesz.

– Tata mówi, że muszę ją kochać, bo jest moją rodziną… – stwierdził malec ponuro.

– Hmm… – zastanowił się Lou. – Trzeba kochać rodzinę, ale nie trzeba jej lubić. Niektórych wręcz nie da się lubić… – dodał, wsuwając zdjęcia z powrotem na ich miejsce. Nagle drobna dłoń zatrzymała jego rękę.

– Wygląda jak tata – zauważył chłopiec, wpatrując się w fotografię, przedstawiającą Harry'ego. – To tata, prawda?

Szatyn przez chwilę rozważał kłamstwo, ale w końcu się poddał.

– Tak – wymamrotał. – To on.

– A to ciekawe – zamyślił się Costa.

– Co jest takie ciekawe? – zapytał Louis podejrzliwie.

– Tata też takie nosi, u siebie.

Minęła chwila nim Lou zrozumiał sens jego wypowiedzi.

– Harry… To znaczy, twój tata nosi  _moje_   _zdjęcie_  w portfelu?

– Aha – przytaknął chłopczyk sennie, jeszcze bardziej wtulając się w jego bok.

–  _A to ciekawe…_  – wyszeptał Louis.

 

~*~

 

Harry wślizgnął się do mieszkania najciszej, jak tylko mógł. Zbliżała się dziesiąta i Costa powinien już spać, więc nie chciał go zbudzić.

Miał cichą nadzieję, że jego syn nie zamęczył Louisa na śmierć.

Kiedy wszedł do salonu, czekał go tam uroczy widok. Costa spał, rozkosznie rozciągnięty na sofie, z głową opartą na kolanach również śpiącego Louisa. Zatrzymał się na chwilę w progu, po prostu się w nich wpatrując. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że mógłby zastawać taki obrazek codziennie, lecz zaraz odpędził to od siebie. Nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki. Co prawda widział, co próbuje zrobić Lou. Znał ten charakterystyczny błysk w jego oku. To była przecież jedna z rzeczy, w których przed laty się zakochał. Tylko że on… on nie był już tym samym Harrym, co wtedy. Teraz miał Costę i to o nim przede wszystkim musiał myśleć. Nie mógł go narażać. Wiedział dobrze, że jego syn nie miałby łatwego życia, gdyby inni dowiedzieli się, że ma ojca geja. Ale bardziej bał się o to, że mógłby pozwolić Louisowi wślizgnąć się znowu do swojego życia i przywiązać się do niego Coście, narażając chłopca na cierpienie i stratę kogoś bliskiego, gdyby  _znowu_  im nie wyszło. Nie, to nie był dobry pomysł. Musiał myśleć o synu.

Podszedł do nich na palcach i ostrożnie wziął małego na ręce, by zanieść go do łóżeczka. Synek owinął się wokół niego we śnie. Harry wtulił twarz w jego szyję i ruszył w stronę schodów.

Kiedy już układał go w pościeli, Costa przebudził się na chwilę.

– Tata? – wymamrotał.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Hej, myszeczko. Jak się bawiłeś?

– Fajnie… Louis jest… fajny… – mruknął chłopiec sennie. Zawsze nadużywał słowa _fajny_ , gdy był śpiący. Taki tam słodki nawyk.

– Wiem – westchnął mężczyzna. – Wiem…

– Tato?

– Tak, skarbie?

– Byłoby fajnie, gdyby z nami zamieszkał.

– Co? – Harry myślał, że się przesłyszał.

– Byłoby fajnie, gdyby… Tato, masz w portfelu jego zdjęcie. On też ma twoje. To fajne, prawda?

Loczek zamarł. Moment, moment. Louis nosił ze sobą  _jego_  zdjęcie? Po tylu latach?…

– Costa… – zaczął łagodnie.

– Mama mówi, że już czas – wymamrotał chłopiec, wtulając twarz w poduszkę, przez co jego słowa były nieco niewyraźne. – Bardzo… fajny… czas…

I zasnął.

– Bardzo fajny czas – powtórzył Harry w zamyśleniu, przykrywając synka. – Bardzo fajny czas…

Mamrotał to przez cały czas, schodząc na dół i pałętając się po pomieszczeniach oraz później, gdy usiadł na sofie, dopóki zza pleców nie dobiegł go zachrypnięty od snu głos:

– Bardzo fajny czas na co?

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, odnajdując spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek Louisa.

– Na nic takiego – odparł szybko, rumieniąc się.

Lou uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, wyciągając dłoń przed siebie, tak, jakby chciał dotknąć jego policzka. Jego oczy wciąż były lekko przymglone przez drzemkę.

– Zawsze uwielbiałem twoje rumieńce – wyznał. – Jesteś taki piękny.

Harry odwrócił twarz, zawstydzony.

– Nie powinieneś mówić mi takich rzeczy.

– Dlaczego?

Popatrzył na Lou zaskoczony.

– Jak to: dlaczego?

– Dlaczego nie powinienem mówić ci komplementów? Jestem wolny. Ty też. Obaj jesteśmy dorośli. Więc… dlaczego?

Loczek spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana.

– Costa… – zaczął.

– Costa jest wspaniały – wtrącił Louis. – Taki… radosny. Byłeś taki sam, kiedy byliśmy w jego wieku.

– To mój syn – zauważył Harry. – Mam syna, Lou.

– Masz syna i co z tego? Uwielbiam twojego syna, Harry.

– Nie możesz zachowywać się…  _tak_.

– Jak? – spytał Louis, przysuwając się bliżej niego.

– Właśnie tak! – Brunet odepchnął go na bok. – Zachowujesz się jak wtedy, gdy… Zachowujesz się, jakbym nadal był twój, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. A zmieniło się wszystko, Louis. Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi. Musimy brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Jestem odpowiedzialny za mojego syna i muszę myśleć o nim, czy ty tego nie rozumiesz?

– Dlaczego ciągle zasłaniasz się Costą? – głos Louisa był dość chłodny. – On lubi mnie, ja lubię jego. To nie jest problem.

– Nie rozumiesz. To zupełnie nie o to chodzi – wymamrotał Harry.

– Ty mnie po prostu nie chcesz – stwierdził ze smutkiem Lou. – Nie jestem dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry, prawda? Zawsze to czułem, ale… – jego głos zaczął się łamać. Rzadko płakał, ale teraz był tego bliski. Bo do tej pory miał nadzieję, a teraz…

– Co? Nie! – zaprzeczył szybko Harry. – Co ty mówisz… Nigdy nie znałem nikogo wspanialszego od ciebie, słyszysz? Jesteś najcudowniejszą osobą, jaka chodzi po tej planecie, Lou.

– Więc o co chodzi? Wytłumacz mi, proszę. – Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Dlaczego nie chcesz dać mi szansy? Dać szansy… nam?

– Ja… – zawahał się loczek, lecz wtedy coś w nim pękło. – Ja się po prostu boję, Lou. Jestem cholernie przerażony. Boję się, że pozwolę ci być blisko, a potem znowu coś się zepsuje, znowu odejdziesz i wszyscy będziemy cierpieć. Ty, ja… i Costa. Nie mogę tak ryzykować. On już… on stracił już matkę. Nie mogę…

Teraz w oczach Louisa naprawdę stanęły łzy.

– Harry… – wyszeptał. – Nie możesz przez całe życie być samotny, żeby nie zranić swojego dziecka.

– Jestem mu to winny – zaprotestował.

– Nieprawda. Costa chciałby, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Spytaj go sam, jestem pewny, że odpowie ci to samo, co ja. Zasługujesz na szczęście,  _myszko_.

Brunet już miał znów zaprzeczyć, ale…

_Bardzo fajny czas._

Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale nic nie mógł poradzić. Nie umiał tego zatrzymać. I kiedy jego usta zetknęły się z wargami Lou, nie chciał, by to się skończyło.

– Tym razem nie pozwolę ci zniknąć – szepnął chwilę później Louis, całując go w czoło i tuląc do siebie. – Nie pozwolę. Nie zmarnuję kolejnych dziesięciu lat.

– Nie uważam tych lat za zmarnowane – wymamrotał Harry. – Nie bierz tego do siebie. Po prostu… Gdyby nie to, Costa nigdy nie przyszedłby na świat.

Wzrok Lou uciekł znów w stronę fotografii, przedstawiającej matkę chłopca. Harry zauważył to od razu.

– May była moją przyjaciółką z uczelni – powiedział cicho. – Raz byliśmy… trochę pijani… trochę bardziej niż trochę. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że tak to się skończy. To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy tknąłem kobietę – uśmiechnął się smutno. – Kochałem ją, ale… Była dla mnie jak siostra. Jednak kiedy urodził się Costa, poprosiłem ją o rękę. Zgodziła się. Wzięliśmy ślub… a potem… potem…

Louis zacisnął usta.

– Costa powiedział, że  _poszła do nieba_  – oznajmił.

Harry westchnął.

– Tak. Umarła, kiedy był mały. Białaczka.

 _Białaczka_.

– To dlatego tak bardzo się o niego boisz? Martwisz się, że może spotkać go to samo? – zapytał Lou ze współczuciem.

– Ty byś się nie bał na moim miejscu? – szepnął loczek. – On jest wszystkim, co mam. Umarłbym, gdybym go stracił.

– Bardzo go kochasz.

– Jest najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu.

Louis zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Coś ci pokażę – zadecydował i podwinął rękaw bluzy, po czym podał Harry'emu swoją rękę, tak, by ten mógł dobrze zobaczyć cztery czarne literki i wykrzyknik, wytatuowane na jego skórze.  _Oops!_

– Nie wierzę – wyszeptał mężczyzna, szybko zdejmując swoją koszulę i odciągając lewy rękawek T-shirtu. Oczom Louisa ukazał się… tatuaż.

 _Cześć_.

– Może Costa ma rację… – wymamrotał Harry. – Może faktycznie już czas.

– Czas na co? – spytał Lou.

Loczek pokręcił głową.

– No, dobra. Co powiesz na to, jeśli dam nam szansę? – popatrzył Louisowi prosto w oczy z powagą.

Na twarzy szatyna wymalowało się szczęście, ale nim Harry zdołał dostrzec coś więcej, zatonął już w kolejnym pocałunku.

– Kocham cię – szepnął Lou.

– Nie za wcześnie na takie deklaracje? Spotykamy się od minuty – zaśmiał się lekko brunet.

– Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział – oznajmił mężczyzna łagodnie, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.

Harry uśmiechnął się, czując, że do jego oczu napływają łzy. Miał zapamiętać ten dzień już do końca życia. Dzień, w którym szczęście znów się do niego uśmiechnęło i, przede wszystkim – dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy od lat odważył się dać mu szansę. Odważył się wpuścić do swojego świata światło i zupełnie odmienić szarą codzienną. Odważył się… pozwolić sobie znów  _kochać_.

Nikt nie powinien być w życiu samotny.

– Wiem – powiedział cicho. – Ja też cię kocham.


End file.
